Superhero Girls and Deku Academia
by Shadow Joestar
Summary: Wonder Woman started her adventure of being a hero, then she is suddenly accompanied by a hero named Deku. However, he lost his memories when he was brought by a lightning bolt from above but that won't stop him from being a hero. Join Deku, Wonder Woman, Supergirl, Zatanna, Bumblebee, Green Lantern and Batgirl as they fight evil together and probably make love too! Harem. Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Amazon Princess Meets Green Hero of Peace**

"Okay, so far my mother and sisters have not followed me yet meaning that do not know I'm gone, but that will be a matter of time before they for me." A young girl said to herself, wearing a clock to hide her appearance but you can see her blue eyes and tanned-skin face.

"Maybe this was a mistake… no, you can't think like that. You are Diana of Themyscira, Princess of Amazons. You've passed the test to prove yourself worthy that it is your destiny to adventure into the outside world to protect the world of man!" The girl calling herself Diana said standning tall.

"I promise to myself to show mother that I am ready to face anything the world has to throw at me and nothing will stop me! Not even Zeus himself!" Diana proclaimed.

Then dark clouds form above her and a sudden lightning bolt struck the water close to Diana's boat which made her jump as two more came as well.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to mock the Great King of Olympus! Please don't hurt me or send me back home to mother!" Diana begged to the sky.

Another lightning bolt came down directly to Diana, she reacted fast crossing her arms showing shining silver bracelet-gauntlets bracing herself, as the lightning bolt hit a bright flash of light engulfs the scene for a few seconds until the light faded showing the girl to be okay.

She opens her eyes to see nothing has happen to her nor the boat, dropping her guard to let out a sigh of relief. The hood also came off revealing her black-blue hair and a gold tiara with a red star.

"Wow, these Bracelets of Submission can block against Zeus's lightning." Diana amazed of the bracelets that they can defend against anything.

But Diana got a big surprise to find out she's not the only one on the small wooden boat anymore as she sees a person laying on the other side to the front.

"Huh, what is this?" Diana asked and went toward the person for a closer inspection, seeing the face and body shape.

"Could this be… a man?" Diana shocked to find one on her boat out in the middle of ocean.

The man is a young boy seem to be in his teen years, his round face framed by a short mess of fluffy dark green hair which sticks up at odd angles around his head, casting noticeably dark shadows onto itself. His eyes are large and somewhat circular, their irises the same green color as his hair, and are stretched quite wide, giving him an innocent appearance. He has a set of four symmetrical freckles in diamond formations, one on each cheek. He wears a green suit with mask that has long bunny-like ears and a metal diamond-shape respirator and has eight holes, black knee pads with yellow bolts on the side that extended to his legs and reach up to his thighs, tinted beige gloves with decorated with blue stripes, black shoes with red decorated color on the ankle area and iron sole.

"Huh, the face looks a little… plain for my first man to meet, but I feel as though he's more than that." Diana said then she realizes something.

"The lightning strikes were not meant to stop me, but to… bring me this boy of man." Diana said and look up at the sky.

"Might Zeus, did you summoned this boy to help me on my quest to protect the world of man?" Diana asked, in response thunder sounds erupts from above as Diana was able to understand all that.

Which is kinda weird for normal people, but not for Diana apparently.

"A Symbol of Peace, the pillar for a bright future. This is the destiny of this boy?" Diana confused a little, but she does see potential in the sleeping boy. She heard more thunder noise.

"And I am to fight by his side with other heroes of the outside." Diana shocked that not only will she become the hero she always dreamt to be, but there will be others who wish to protect lives as well.

"I understand, Zeus, I will help this boy and find more to join us on the quest to protect the world of man from evil and help this boy become the hero you believe he'll be!" Diana promised.

The thunder clouds separate revealing the shining bright light of the sun raising from the horizon signaling a brand-new day upon Diana with a new determination in her eyes that the King of Olympus himself have granted her an important job and hopes she will not let him down.

The sleeping boy starts to wake up groaning as he feels a slight headache and sitting up.

"Good morning, young boy of man." Diana greeted.

"Where am I, and how did I get here?" The boy asked, getting a little scared.

"Worry not, for you are in safe hands as you were chosen by the mighty God Zeus to join me on a noble quest to protect the world of man together and fulfill your destiny to become the Symbol of Peace!" Diana explained in a heroic drama.

"Okay, I'm not really sure what you're talking about, but I guess you seem like a trustable person, Miss…" The boy paused as he realizes he doesn't who her name.

"I am Diana of Themyscira, Princess of Amazons." Diana introduced herself proudly.

"Hello, my name is Izuku Midoriya and I'm…" The boy now named Izuku paused upon realization.

"I can't remember, I can't remember anything about myself except my name! Who am I, is Izuku Midoriya really my name?!" Izuku freaked out.

"Easy there, Izuku, you must've lost your memories when Zeus summoned you with his lightning bolt." Diana theorized, comforting him.

"Somehow I feel like life is laughing at me." Izuku sighed.

"Do not say such things, we were tasked by Zeus himself to become the heroes this world needs. You even more the combat suit!" Diana pointed at the clothes Izuku is wearing.

"Odd, I do feel like this costume is familiar to me." Izuku noticed the strange feeling this costume was made for him as something special but couldn't tell why.

"Well then, let me show you my combat suit." Diana removed the cloak to show Izuku her armor which he gasps of amazement.

Now showing her fully appearance Diana is a tall girl about 6.3 feet tall. Her hair is shown to be longer does down to half almost to the knees. She wears a tank-top with golden chest plate that is shape like a bird and a "W" at the same time with matching shoulder pads and a belt around the waist, blue skirt that is sharp and apart from each other at the bottom with white stars on each, and long red boots with white line on the front and gold kneecaps. Breasts sizes: I-cup.

"Wow, you're… wonderful wow!" Izuku is left speechless of seeing a girl so wonderful right in front of him.

"Thank you for the kind words, this armor was made by the Gods of Olympus to a warrior worthy of wearing it and I have proven myself that." Diana said.

"(Yet for some reason, I feel so fluster all the sudden.)" Diana thought as her cheeks blushes a bit.

"You could be a Wonder Woman!" Izuku said, still starstruck.

"Wonder Woman?" Diana confused. Izuku quickly snaps out of his fantasies and his face turning red.

"Well, huh, I just thought you'll need a secret identity like a hero name that people will call you." Izuku explained stuttering.

"Huh, I never really though about that. Do all heroes have secret identities?" Diana asked.

"Of course, it's always important to have a double life as you have to keep one like being a hero a secret while using the other as an everyday life so that no one can suspect a thing, it's also important that no one knows about your hero life because there's a chance that the people closest to you could become a target to villains just to get to you. You'll have to be extra careful so that no one can find out though if you like you tell ONLY a few who can be trustful for them to keep the secret in. And you'll have to make sure to keep your hero costume hidden." Izuku muttered on and on as Diana stare at the boy with both aw that Izuku can think so much and weird that he is talking like that.

"Uh, Izuku." Diana tapped his shoulder which snaps him out of the muttering trance.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over or why I was even talking like that. You must think I'm weird." Izuku embarrassed as he looks away.

"(Why was I talking like that? It almost felt weird yet natural to do that.)" Izuku thought, the muttering felt familiar too.

"No, no, you actually have provided me with so much knowledge that not even my Amazon training didn't prepare me for. You clearly have the wisdom of Athena." Diana impressed.

"Oh, well, I wouldn't know about that." Izuku flustered.

"A-Anyway, do you have any idea where we're going?" Izuku asked as he looks around as he hasn't spotted land yet.

"I have no idea." Diana answered bluntly.

"WHAAAT?!" Izuku shouted.

"What'd you mean, didn't have make any plans of where to go or how to even get there?" Izuku asked freaking out.

"I always believe that fate will guide us to where we need to go, but now that I think about it maybe it would've been better to plan things out ahead of time." Diana chuckled nervous, starting to realize her mistake.

"Great, we maybe stuck out here for mo-oof!" Izuku's sentence was cut off when their boat hit something causing him to trip off the boat and land on the sand, and his mask over his face.

"Huh, sand?" Izuku started to realize that they somehow came to land.

"Aha, we are here!" Diana announced.

Izuku stands as Diana got off the boat and they became amaze of seeing the large city with the buildings in the back almost as tall to reach the sky as they also see some of the smaller buildings.

"The cities are much more than I expected, far more advance culture than back on Themyscira!" Diana commented.

"Yeah, it does look grand." Izuku added then he saw two teen boys with two teen girls walking together up the stone of the beach.

"Excuse me!" Izuku called out, getting the teens' attention.

"What city is this, we're… new here and just moved from overseas." Izuku asked, coming up with an excuse.

"You're in Metropolis city, dude." A groovy-looking guy answered.

"You guys going to a comic convention with those costumes?" A pink wearing girl asked.

Before Izuku could come up with a lie, a scream be can heard from the left a few blocks away and came out a strange dark-red mud-like monster moving fast through the streets and pushes some of the cars out of the way. It even saw the teens which make it roar or screech as it forms a tentacle arm to smack the teens away in one strong swing.

"Get out of there, now!" Izuku shouted, but it was too late for the warning as the tentacle hit the edge breaking a chunk off.

Izuku became pale and scared that the monster just killed those teens without any second thought like the only thing on its mind is destroying everything in sight.

"Do not worry." Diana called out.

Izuku then realize that Diana isn't by his side anymore and looks up as the dust cloud clears up.

"Because I here to protect the world of man!" Diana declared, standing on top of the nearby building with two teens on each arm. Izuku let out a sigh of relief, glad to see the teens are okay.

"Whoa, my life just flash before my eyes… you were right, I haven't put much effort into being your boyfriend." The groovy teen said to his pink girlfriend.

"It's okay, I still love you all the same." The pink teen girl kissed her boyfriend on the cheek as he giggles.

Diana jumps off and lands perfectly on the sidewalk letting the teens on their own feet as well and Izuku ran up to them from the closest stairs.

"Is everyone okay?" Izuku asked.

"Totally man, thanks to this wonder chick here." The groovy teen boy said.

"Actually, I'm Wonder Woman and this is my friend… huh, you never told me your hero name." Wonder Woman pointed out.

"(Oh crap, she's right! I don't even remember if I have a hero name or any superpowers for that matter!)" Izuku mentally panicked then he suddenly his head hurting a bit and sees a fragment memory of himself.

**(Flashback)**

_The scene shows Izuku in a similar costume like the one he's wearing though had less extra stuff on it, with half of his mask torn off as he looks down to another boy with pale-blonde hair and wearing a dangerous-looking costume._

"_You can call me Deku, but I'm not helpless anymore. From now on, Deku is the name of a hero!" Izuku shouted with determination._

**(Flashback End)**

"…Deku. My name is Deku!" Deku introduced himself as he stands strong.

"Cool! Short, simple, easy to remember, and it definitely works for you!" The groovy teen boy loved the name.

"Thank, now you guys better get to safety while we deal with the monster." Deku said. The teens nodded and ran to the nearest building that can be use as a safe place until the mud-monster is dealt with.

Deku and Wonder Woman ran to the corner where the mud-monster turn as saw the path of destruction.

"We must stop before it can do anymore damage!" Wonder Woman said.

"Yeah, just one problem… I don't even know if I have any superpowers!" Deku freaked out again.

"We'll figure it out as we go along, but what most important is that true power comes from the heart. Believe in yourself and you can do anything you set your mind to." Wonder Woman inspired words of encouragement.

Deku felt his heart calming down though still feels scared about facing a supervillain, but deep down he couldn't let that thing run lose on the city.

"Alright, let's go!" Deku said.

"Excellent, now hang on tight!" Wonder Woman throw the green hero on her back and jumps on top of a building running over others to catch up to the slime-like villain.

This will be their first real battle against a villain and will use every strength they have to protect the weak, but for some reason Izuku gets a strange feeling in both his heart and mind that he has been something like this before from somewhere.

* * *

**KO a new story is born and hope you all enjoy it!**

**This is a new crossover story of the new DC Superhero Girls and My Hero Academia, when I watched the first episode of DC Superhero Girls 2019, I was amazed and surprised that the creators made this better than the original version. I wanted to do a story of it and now here it is!**

**Here we start with Diana starting her journey to become a hero she always dreamed of being and she's not doing it alone, it would seem the might Zeus have brought the Amazon Princess the green hero Deku to fight by her side with a great destiny. Except he somehow lost his memorizes, but that won't stop his inner hero spirit to act on the call of help from the innocent and stopping evil as the journey will help regain himself and unexpectedly gain some girlfriends too.**

**KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this new story will go!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Two New Heroes Rising!**

Wonder Woman and Deku riding on her back running on top through some buildings as they are right on the slime monster while it causes some destruction to the neighborhood and people are going to get hurt if they don't stop it soon.

"This slime monster is going to wreck part of the city if we don't do something." Wonder Woman said.

"We need to get ahead of it and block its path, but we'll also need something to block the road." Izuku looked ahead and saw two large trucks two streets ahead.

"Wonder Woman, let use those trucks as blockage to keep the slime villain from going any further." Deku suggested.

"Excellent idea, then we will show this monster not to bring harm to lives while we're around!" Wonder Woman nodded and increase her speed a little more to get head of the slime villain as it didn't even notice them.

"Yeah, but first we need to clear the street of civilians!" Deku pointed at the people running from the slime monster.

"I got something that should the slime monster away for a while." Wonder Woman smirked and jump down between the slime villain and the people.

Deku got off and get behind her, Wonder Woman holds out one arm and pulls back on the another waiting for the moment to use this move. When the slime villain got close enough, she slams her Bracelets of Submission creating a powerful shockwave that sent the monster back flying about 16 feet away.

"Quickly, everyone! Now's your chance to get to safety!" Deku shouted.

They didn't question about the young man and the girl fighting that monster even though some are worried a bit, they did as Deku told them and ran as fast as they could to get to a safe distance.

Seeing that this street is clear of any civilians, Wonder Woman and Deku ran toward the two trucks with the truck drivers as they are confused of seeing people running for their life while eating their lunch on break.

"What the…?" Truck Driver 1 confused.

"Metal driving men, we need your trucks to block this path." Wonder Woman pleaded the help.

"Why, and who are you kids anyway?" Truck Driver 2 asked.

"No time, we need to stop that things from get any further into the city!" Deku pointed at the slime villain coming this way.

"AAAAAHHHH?!" The Truck Driver screamed.

"Quickly, block the road!" Deku panicked a little.

The truck drivers quickly got in their trucks moving it to block the street just in time as the slime stop for a moment before trying to jump over the trucks, but Wonder Woman was waiting for it to try this and clash her two bracelets together creating a powerful shockwave that sent the slime villain back. She and Deku are now facing the slime villain on their own.

"You will not be going any further than this point, monster!" Wonder Woman declared as the slime villain roars in respond.

"Let's be careful, considering what his body is made of it's obvious that physical attacks will work on it." Deku analyzed.

"Then let see if it can withstand my sword!" Wonder Woman charged at the slime villain and sliced off one of the tentacles.

Wonder Woman smiles that she manages to hurt the strange creature, but the thought soon went away when she saw the slime villain growing a new limb to replace the one that got cut off and tries to slam her with it. The Amazon Princess blocks the attack with her aegis shield and push it away for her to jump to the side near a staircase, the slime villain throws more tentacles at her and she slices them up, and like before it grew new ones. Wonder Woman try cutting the monster up close, but it seems to regenerate from that too, making this difficult for the Amazon Princess.

"That thing can grow new limbs no matter how much she cuts them and trying to cut through it won't do anything either. We need a way to stop it." Deku muttered to himself trying to think of a way to defeat the slime villain.

Then he notices some of the slime villain's limbs are starting to twitch a little and seconds later the limbs begun to form into little slime monsters, and they all turn their attention to Wonder Woman.

"Oh no!" Deku gasped.

One little monster with a snake-like head and six spider legs crawl toward Wonder Woman who hasn't notice it as her focus is on the main slime villain, it jumps at her to chew on her throat only to be smash by a metal pipe swung by Deku saving Wonder Woman just in time.

"Deku?" Wonder Woman surprised.

"The slime villain can make the cut off limbs alive, meaning it can probably divide itself into many pieces as it wants." Deku warned as the more of the little slime monsters came to them.

"By the Gods, it's like this thing can make an army of itself!" Wonder Woman shocked.

The man slime villain roars commanding the little ones to attack the young heroes and they charge in for the kill, Wonder Woman bash them away with her shield knowing well that cutting them would only make more while Deku smashes them with the metal pipe using it like a baseball bat. However, no matter how much they smash them, the little slime monsters keeps forming back and comes back for more while the main slime villain attacks them as they do their best to avoid its attempt to sneak attack on them.

Deku find himself with his back against a wall as two little slime monsters slowly approach him and one swing its crab-like claw, Deku was able to roll out of the way for the claw to smash an outdoor water filter and spray water on them both. The little slime monsters screech in pain from the contact of the water making their bodies musher like their melting into wet mud, they quickly retreated back to the main slime villain merging back into it.

"Water… that's it! Wonder Woman, water weakens them!" Deku called out.

"Huzzah! Now we're getting somewhere!" Wonder Woman cheered before blocking another attack from the main slime villain.

Deku spotted a fire hydrant pass the slime villain, he was scared to do something so risky, but he also knew that deep down being a hero is about facing those risky to save the day. He starts running as fast as he could, unknown to him that his body is starting to emit small sparks of green electricity, just as the slime villain spotted him and try to attack him Deku jumps over the monster faster than it could react and made his way toward the fire hydrant.

"Wonder Woman, your sword!" Deku asked.

Knowing what he's planning, Wonder Woman threw her sword with enough force for Deku to caught in his hands and using every strength he slices the top part off letting out a steam of water shooting up. Wonder Woman quickly went to Deku's side and use her shield to pressure the water toward the slime villain making it screech in pain as it can feel its body getting weaker as so the little ones merging back with the main one.

"It's working!" Wonder Woman cheered.

"Now we just need something to capture it." Deku said.

However, their plan became short live as the slime villain form a big spiked-mace arm and smash it against a building causing debris to fall toward the young heroes forcing them to move out of the way to not get crushed and the debris falls on the water blocking it completely.

The slime villain wasn't done yet as it jumps high in the air and slam itself toward the young heroes planning on suffocating them inside its body, but Wonder Woman was able to block the falling monster with her shield and quickly grab Deku in her arms jumping forward fast to get away from it.

"We need a new plan and fast." Wonder Woman said and decided to ram through it, making a large hold in the middle only for it to close up in seconds.

"Oh, come on!" Wonder Woman complained before being wrapped in the monster's tentacles and smash across through the buildings.

"Wonder Woman!" Deku worried, hoping she's okay and the slime villain turns its attraction on him.

The slime villain sent four tentacles at Deku in attempt to trap him within its grip though the green hero does his best to dodge the tentacles and smacking other tentacles it grows away with the metal pipe, but it didn't last long as one tentacle managed to smack the pipe out of Deku's hands and sent him flying a few feet away.

"(Crap, crap, crap, crap! What do I do? Is there any way to stop this villain, maybe we could try to make its body through heat like how mud works… but I don't anything that can do that?!)" Izuku mentally panicked as he sweats like crazy. Just as the slime villain was about to take the first step toward Deku.

"HELP?!"

Deku's eyes widen as he heard the cry, recognizing it to be a little girl and hope that it was just his imagination, but life can play a cruel joke sometimes when he gasps upon seeing a little girl crying on the other side of the street.

"(What's a little girl doing here? I thought we cleared the area?)" Deku thought asked himself as freaking out.

The little girl's crying brought the slime villains' attention staring at the little girl who begs for her mommy and daddy who are on the other side of the two trucks worry scared for their little girl they couldn't get to her out of there on time. The slime villain roars before starting to approach the little girl as it raises a big hand-like shape tentacle high above itself, Deku gasps on knowing what's that villain going to do.

"N-No, stop, leave her alone!" Deku begged, but the slime villain ignores him.

"(I… I have to do something… to save her!)" Deku thought.

As he was about to move his legs, he suddenly heard a strong manly voice.

"_Don't worry everyone you are safe… because I am here!"_

"That voice, who is that and… why does sound so familiar?" Deku asked himself and then start seeing another fragment memory.

**(Flashback)**

"_Pros are always risking their lives! That's the true test of a hero!" A very tall muscular man shouted with blood coming out of his mouth and the sludge was about to attack._

"_**Detroit Smash" **__The Hero threw a mighty punch that not only blew away the sludge villain, but he also created a powerful tornado that last for a few seconds. Then soon it started raining out of nowhere because of the punch._

**(Flashback End)**

Deku didn't know what that was about, but it was clear to him that it was another piece of memory from his past and he suddenly find himself right between the little girl and the slime villain as his body was moving on its own before he even realize it.

"Deku?!" Wonder Woman worried as she tries to get to him and the little girl quickly.

But it was too late as the slime villain have already throw down its hand hard enough to cause an explosion of dusts from the impact.

"NOOO?!" Wonder Woman screamed, falling on her knees that she had failed to save Deku and believes she has fail on becoming a hero like she wanted to be with tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Don't worry, Wonder Woman!" Deku's voice said.

**(Music-Say You Run: MHA OST)**

Wonder Woman's eyes widen that she just heard her first man friend's voice and look the dust cloud as it started clear away, she sad expression soon turns into a reliving smile of seeing Deku and the little girl are both okay as Deku blocked the attack with his own arm and glowing in a faint green light and electric auras around him.

"Don't ever forget, a hero must always smile no matter how hard things get." Deku said as he shows his smile.

The slime villain glares at Deku feeling angry at that smile for some reason and roars loudly.

"Whoa…" The little girl shocked.

Deku clutches his free fist tight as he can feel a surge of power flowing through his body and into his arm.

"To risk your own life to save another no matter the cost, that's the true test of a hero!" Deku said and threw the slime monster's arm off.

The slime villain threw another large tentacle in the form of a spiked mace like before.

"**One for All: Detroit Smash" **Deku threw the punch so hard it blew the slime villain away with a powerful wind then created a tornado.

The little girl is nearly blown away by the wind of the tornado, but Wonder Woman able to catch and hold on to the ground with her sword pierce the street to keep them in place as the tornado kept going for a few more seconds and then it stops.

**(Music End)**

"Wow!" The little girl said.

"Indeed, wow!" Wonder Woman agreed then she felt something hit her nose just now. It feels a little wet thinking it was from the water of the sliced fire hydrant.

However, she realizes that the fire hydrant is buried in the debris and her question was answer when it started raining making Wonder Woman realize something else.

"Deku didn't just punch the wind… he caused the weather to change too!" Wonder Woman said shocking the little girl.

The civilians who went through the opening between the trucks that was created by the tornado can also see the rain as the falling drops of water falls on their bodies too and up seeing dark clouds forming around leaving a big hole in the sky. Even the police were shocked when they got here seeing the tornado caused by the green hero boy and rain pouring down when the sky cleared a few seconds ago.

"Damn, and I thought Superman was super!" Policeman 1 commented.

Deku just stood there not moving for a while until he finally raises his hand forming a fist into the air showing everyone that everything is okay now while keeping himself up despite the tiring state he's in. Soon, everyone cheers for the action of the young heroes for stopping the slime villain and saving the day. Little girl's parents ran through the crowd getting to their daughter.

"Ah, I believe this little one belongs to you." Wonder Woman handed the girl to her parents as they hug her tightly.

"Thank you, I don't what would've happen to us if out daughter was hurt." The father thanked.

"You're welcome. I am Wonder Woman and that is my fellow hero, Deku." Wonder Woman introduced herself and Deku.

"I can tell you two are going to be great heroes!" The mother smiled.

Wonder Woman smile hearing those words from a citizen of the outside, she quickly notices Deku is leaning back and forth a little and catch him in her arms. Seeing him sleep must mean the power he used and notice his arm is badly bruises too, guessing using that power can hurt him too.

"To risk your own body for the sake of others, you truly are a hero and Zeus's Champion, Deku. Symbol of Peace and Hope." Wonder Woman smiled stroking his cheek.

* * *

**KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

**Wonder Woman and Deku have done their first hero work on saving the day by stopping a weird slime villain from attacking the city, and Deku finish it by performing an epic powerful punch that changed the weather like how All Might did it in the anime. The duo's heroic adventure in Metropolis has only just begun as in the next chapter they're gonna have to face a difficult challenge: High School. And they will also meet others with the potential to become heroes too.**

**And THANK YOU all for the big support on the first chapter and hope you'll enjoy this story more!**

**KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to Metropolis High School**

**(Dreamscape)**

"_There are plenty of stories about heroes, like how they all started become something great. And they all have one thing in common: their bodies moved on their own before they have a chance to think." A man said. This man seems similar to the big muscle man from Izuku's flashback, but a little smaller and more bone-like appearance as he stands in front of the kneeling Izuku about to cry and the sunset shining behind them._

"_Young man, you too can become a hero!" The man said proudly and Izuku cried letting the tears come out._

**(Dreamscape End)**

Izuku open his eyes slowly after waking up from the dream which felt that he experienced that moment before as he slowly got up.

"Was that… another memory?" Izuku asked himself. That's when Diana wearing a rag over her armor saw Izuku wake.

"Hazai! You are awake, Izuku!" Diana hugged Izuku in a bone-crushing hug.

"Diana, hugging… too strong." Izuku groaned.

"Oh, forgive me, I was just so worried that you injured your arm so badly after the fight with the mud monster and you were unconscious." Diana explained.

"It's fine, I just… wait, you said my arm was injured but I feel fine now." Izuku noticed that his right arm is completely healed somehow. Wondering if he has a healing power.

"That's because when you summoned on my boat, I found this bottle that is a healing potion. One drop and your arm is all better." Diana showed Izuku the bottle.

"Uh, I guess that means Zeus must've known about my body limits of how much power I can use though we'll have to be careful once we only have one bottle of this healing potion and we'll need to train my body to handle that much. In the meanwhile, maybe there's a chance I can use a small portion of that power so I wouldn't damage my body again." Izuku mumbled on again.

"I'm glad to see you full of energy with knowledge." Diana chuckled.

"So, how long was I asleep?" Izuku asked.

"The entire day, nighttime has just started." Diana pointed at a broken window seeing that the sky is dark.

"Okay, now next question: where are we?" Izuku asked looking around seeing they're in an old-looking room.

"Uh, Diana, where are we exactly?" Izuku looked around seeing they're in an old-looking room in a small house.

"You could say this our new temporary home since we don't any money, but I'm sure we can make the most of it." Diana said confident, and a piece of the wall fell off.

"Well, then we'll have to find ourselves a part-time to earn some money and" Izuku noticed something in his pocket and pulls it out revealing to be a wallet.

"I think this my wallet, but I don't think the Japanese currency is acceptable here since we're in America, but perhaps we can exchange for American money." Izuku said.

"But that all depends on how much whatever money you have will be worth here." Diana mentioned.

"We'll have find out tomorrow, though I am feeling hungry right now." Izuku rubbed his stomach.

"Do not worry, I have caught some fresh for us to eat and some clean water too." Diana gestured toward the fish being cooked in a fire she made earlier while Izuku was sleeping.

"Uh, not exactly how I thought our first day as heroes would be." Izuku chuckled.

"But it'll only get better from here." Diana smiled handing the cook fish to Izuku and they started eating.

Izuku look out the window wondering what tomorrow is going to be like and if he'll really become a hero like the man in his dream said. Later, they went to sleep on the bed large mattress which is awkward for Izuku that he's sleeping in the same bed with a girl and that Diana is cuddling him like a teddy bear making him blush harder as he tries his best to sleep.

**(Next Day)**

"Okay, now first we need to find a bank for the money exchange and find us some new clothes to wear." Izuku suggested as he is wearing a large coat covering his costume, same with Diana and bunny ears for some reason.

"And then we'll need to enroll in school as well, we maybe superheroes but we'll need to blend in like normal people too." Izuku added.

"Yes, you mentioned about keeping the secrets of the identities of our double life back on the boat." Diana nodded.

"Hey, get your dirty hand off me! I'll tell my daddy about this!" A girl shouted close by.

Izuku and Diana went to the alleyway where the cry was coming from and saw a large fat man wearing a black ski-mask holding down a girl and taking her purse.

"Unhand her, you fiend!" Diana demanded.

"Don't move or the girl gets it!" The masked man threatened raising a spiked bat.

"I don't think so!" Izuku picked up a trashcan lid and threw it at the masked man's hand that knocked the bat away which gave Diana the chance to tackle the fat man and tying him up with some rope and threw him in the garbage dump.

"Now that's what I call taking out the trash." Diana punned as they laugh a little.

"Are you okay, you're bleeding or hurt anywhere." Izuku checked on the girl.

"I'm fine, that only that hurt is this new coat I brought yesterday and now its ruined." The girl winced.

The girl stood tall with a flawless hourglass figure, lightly tanned skin, long golden hair that goes down to her waist and tied in a ponytail style, and deep amber eyes. She wears a cheetah theme fur coat though cover in dirty water and dirt, red skirt, a white belt, and white high-heel boots. Breasts sizes: H-cup.

"(Wow, she's pretty.)" Izuku thought.

"I'm glad you are physically unharmed though I am sorry about your coat." Diana said.

"It's fine, I got brought myself a spare one in my car, so it's no big deal." The girl shrugged.

"Anyway, thanks for the save I guess, I'm Barbara Minerva but you can call me Barbi." Barbi introduced herself as she can tell those two are new in the city.

"Greetings, I am Diana… Prince and this is my friend, Izuku Midoriya." Diana greeted.

"H-Hi." Izuku waved a little nervous.

"So, you two off to the clothing store because those outfits are so out of season." Barbi asked looking at the coats they're wearing.

"Oh, well, actually, we're trying to find a bank to exchange some my Japanese money for some American money. After that we go get some new clothes and see if we can enroll to a school here." Izuku explained.

"Well then, allow me to return the favor for helping with that weirdo. Come on, my car is nearby." Barbi offered to help them, even though she doesn't normally do this to others.

"We have gained a new friend!" Diana hugged Barbi in excitement.

"Whoa, whoa, let's get something straight here." Barbi pushed Diana off.

"I'm only helping you guys just to return the favor for saving me, I have a reputation to uphold." Barbi waved her hair.

"Even so, thanks." Izuku smiled as Barbi rolls her eyes and look away.

"(Why does my heart feel weird to this… plain-looking boy?)" Barbi thought asked herself.

**(Metropolis Mall)**

"Man, I never figured how much money I got from the exchange." Izuku said, still shocked that he had 95,000 yen exchanging for $867.63 in his wallet right now.

"Guess it just shows how lucky you are to save that much money." Barbi commented.

"Now, it's time to find you two your own style and looks. Starting with Diana." Barbi lead the two to a women clothing store.

"By the white beard of Zeus, what is this place?" Diana asked.

"It's a clothing store, you never been to one before?" Barbi asked.

"Well, her home is more traditional and, huh, hand me downs." Izuku lied nervous, but Barbi seems to buy it.

"Well, now it's time for you get into the modern time." Barbi grabbed Diana's arm and pull her to different sections of the store looking at the shirts, pants, shoes, and some accessories.

They try on different clothes and styles Barbi could think of, but none of them seems to be working on Diana. Also, it's a good thing Diana is alone in the changing room to put her Wonder Woman armor in her new backpack Izuku brought with his money.

"Hmm, Diana, what's your favorite color?" Barbi asked.

"Favorite color? I believe blue and red." Diana said.

"Just red and blue… I think I know just the style for you." Barbi picked up some new clothes and brought them to Diana.

After a few seconds, Diana came out now wearing a red sweater top with a white shirt beneath, a blue skirt that came down to her knees, white knee socks, and black slip-on shoes. She also wears a gold headband.

"Wow, you look… amazing!" Izuku complimented with his cheeks blushing a bit.

"Yeah, she does look good… but as beautiful as me." Barbi bragged.

"I approve of this, thank you, Barbi." Diana bowed.

"No problem, fashion is one of my many talents. Now, we just need to find a style for you." Barbi looked Izuku trying to see what she can work with.

"I don't know, maybe just something not too fancy and to be honest, I actually don't remember much of my past since I have amnesia." Izuku mentioned.

"No memories, huh? Well, I'm sure we can find something that suites you." Barbi said.

Barbi took them to the men clothing store though not the fancy cool ones, just a normal clothing store as Izuku look around and notice some of them have superhero pictures on them and for some reason he's drawn to them. After a while, Izuku chose to wear a blue shirt with a red and yellow 'S' symbol on the front, black pants with a bunch of red bat symbols, and red shoes.

"Wow, seems to me you're a big superhero fan." Barbi commented.

"Yeah, I don't know why, but seeing all these superheroes stuff has brought a certain feeling in me." Izuku said.

"Well, we better get going now since we're a little late for the first day of school." Barbi mentioned.

"Wait, how much of school have we missed?" Izuku asked.

"Oh, just for like three periods." Barbi answered and Izuku gasp.

"Don't worry, we'll just go to the principal and I'm sure he'll understand the situation." Barbi said as she's not worried about getting into trouble.

**(Metropolis High School)**

"Here are, Metropolis High School!" Barbi said showing them the school building as Diana and Izuku are amazes of the place.

"It's bigger than I imagined." Izuku said.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool, now we'll tell the principal that you two are from Geek and Japan and you want to enroll in an American school, and I volunteer to pick you pick from the airport." Barbi explained the excuse plan.

"But wouldn't that be lying about what really happened?" Diana confused.

"The principal is very strict on rules, so it's best to try stay on his good side." Barbi warned.

"Well, I guess it's okay. Thanks again for all you've done for us, Barbi." Izuku thanked.

"Yeah, yeah, just don't make it a big deal out of it." Barbi rolled her eyes before the three enter the school.

**(Lunch Time)**

"Hazai! We have made through the first half of our first school day!" Diana cheered as she and Izuku are sitting together with their lunch.

"Yeah, I guess it's a good thing we got our schedules and classes." Izuku chuckled as he starts eating his BLT sandwich (bacon, lettuce, and tomatoes, of course) and Diana eats a chicken leg.

"I wonder what other amazing friends we'll make here?" Diana asked, exciting to meet new people to be friends with.

"We'll just have to wait and see." Izuku said.

Then they heard a crashing sound as they turn to see a short girl being hit by a burger. The short girl is African American with green eyes and her hair in a pair of buns. She wears a long puffy black and yellow sweater that covers her entire body, a skirt over a pair of leggings, and a pair of large boots. Breasts sizes: B-cup.

The one threw the burger was a muscle blonde girl with blue eyes. She wears a black leather jacket with a dark blue shirt underneath, brown pants with a couple of holes on each leg with a yellow belt, and black-gray leather boots. Breasts sizes: GG-cup.

The blonde girl looks angry at the short girl and threw another burger at her only to be deflect by another girl defending her.

"Leave her alone, you bully!" The girl in green said. She's Hispanic descent with brown-green eyes and cameral colored skin with long hair that reaches pass her elbow and covers her back. She wears a green beanie hat, circular earrings, and a dark green shirt on top of a green dress with a long skirt. Breasts sizes: E-cup.

"My hair. My hair!" Another girl shouted angry. She has a beautiful amethyst hair color and violet eyes. She wears a white shirt under a black vest, a burgundy colored skirt, a pair of long knee socks and black short-heel shoes. Breasts sizes: E-cup.

The blonde girl and elegant girl started throwing food at each other which some ended up hitting some other students as well.

"FOOD FIGHT!" A girl shouted standing on a table. She has red hair and green eyes. She wears a purple hoodie with pointy ears, a yellow shirt underneath, black shorts, and white sneakers. Breasts sizes: C-cup.

Then suddenly all the students started throwing food each other except for Izuku and Diana as they watch the scene and dodging the food that comes in their way.

"My word, battling each other with food… I love being in school! Come Izuku, let us join the battle!" Diana excited, completely misunderstanding the situation.

"No wait, Diana, I don't think we should" But it was too late as Diana grab Izuku's arm and jump into the fray squirting ketchup and mustard bottle.

"Taste my chicken wing leg of furry!" Diana threw the chicken leg at the girl in green that hit her on the head.

"Diana, stop! This only going to make things worst!" Izuku tried to stop her, but he saw a ball of spaghetti coming at him and grab a tray deflecting the pasta at another student.

"I'm sorry!" Izuku apologized.

As if things couldn't get any worse, the principal walks by whistling peaceful until he notices the food fight happening and he is not happy about this.

"Enough!" The principal commanded, but no listen and got a ketchup ball on the side of his face.

"I SAID ENOUGH!" The principal shouted louder, getting all the students' attention dropping the food in their hands. They separate and pointing at the six girls in a dogpile as they are still fighting while Izuku tries to pull Diana away.

"You seven, let's go!" The principal said as the girls stop, though the blonde girl still smack a pizza slice on the elegant girl while Izuku gulps knowing what's going to happen next.

* * *

**KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE! I decided to do an early update on this story since you all waited for this like with my other stories.**

**Izuku and Diana managed to get themselves ready for this first day of school by Barbi which I decided to have her pick out Diana's normal outfit early than in the cartoon show, and there might be a hint that Barbi is having a little feeling for Izuku. The two new heroes made to the school doing well so far until the food fight and now they'll be having detention on their first along with their future new friends.**

**KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Meeting New Hero Friends in Detention!**

"Detention, on the first day of school." The Principal disappointed as the seven students walk in the detention room and taking a desk. He leaves them to think about what they have done.

"I'm pretty sure this never happened to me at whatever school used to go before in Japan." Izuku sighed as he slams his face on the desk.

"I'm so sorry, Izuku, I should have known fighting in the cafeteria is not allow or anything fighting in school for that matter." Diana apologized feeling she is letting down Izuku.

"It's okay, it's your first time being in school and my first experience in a food fight was a little fun." Izuku said with a small smile that made Diana happy.

"I hope you all have good attorneys." The elegant girl said as she wants to make them responsible for her cleaning bill.

"What are you gonna do? Sue me 'cause I have better aim than you?" The blonde punk girl taunted.

"Ooh, I knew you threw those potatoes!" The elegant girl angered pointing her nail shaper at her.

"Now, let's not start fighting again." The green wearing girl hoped.

"You threw more nuggets than anyone!" The blonde punk girl pointed out.

"Um, for the record, if I offended anyone, I'm truly very sorry." The short brown girl apologized shy.

While some girls were arguing, Izuku notice the girl in the purple bat hoodie is smiling through all this commotion almost like she wants something to happen like how she started the food fight earlier.

"Everyone, please! Let us not let the fighting of the food make us enemies, instead we should take this opportunity into becoming friends and put the messy incident behind us." Diana advised calmly.

"Says the girl who threw the chicken wing at miss hippy." The blonde punk girl recalled.

"Ah yes, I like to apologize for my action in hitting you with my chicken wing of furry. I am Diana Prince." Diana bowed to the green wearing girl.

"Oh, there's no need for that, you were just caught in the moment. It's nice to meet you, I'm Jessica Cruz." Jessica introduced.

"Pleasure, and that young man is my comrade, Izuku Midoriya." Diana introduced.

"H-Hello." Izuku waved nervously.

"Oh, you're Japanese?" The short girl wondered.

"Yeah, at least I think so." Izuku said.

"You think so?" Jessica confused.

"He lost his remember when we meet on my boat." Diana blurted out, quickly slapping her mouth shut.

"You have a boat?" The elegant girl asked curious.

"Uh, yes, I was…" Diana tried to think of something these girls would buy.

"We went on the same boat heading for America, she found me pass out in the hallway." Izuku covered for Diana as she nods her head rapidly.

"Sounds like you got so scared to sea traveling that your mind broke in fear and forgotten everyone about whatever lame life you had." The blonde punk girl mocked hurting Izuku's feelings a bit.

"(Why does that remind me of someone violent?)" Izuku thought asked himself and jump from Diana slams her hands on the punk girl's desk.

"How dare you! If you have seen what Izuku is capable, it is you who will be eating the dirt of defeat!" Diana snapped.

"Haha! This little plain-looking kid, beat me in a fight, yeah right." The punk girl laughed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, do I hear the voice of a coward frightened of someone smaller than her herself?" Diana asked sarcastically.

"Excuse me?" The blonde punk girl glared.

"Diana, please stop." Izuku begged, but Diana did not listen as he fears of where this is going.

"I'm just saying that you're more a scared little girl than a strong woman as I, myself have proven back on my homeland." Diana stated.

"Trust me, princess, you do NOT want to start a fight with me." The punk girl warned.

"Is this a challenge?" Diana asked.

"For you, maybe." The punk girl chuckled.

"Very well, may I have the name of my opponent?" Diana asked, not wanting to fight someone without know their names and she's forgotten about the no fighting in school rule which worries Izuku very much.

"Kara Danvers, not like it'll matter." Kara smirked.

"Since you called the challenge, I shall allow you the first strike." Diana said as she gets into a fighting stance confusing Kara a moment.

"Just when I thought the food fight was the worse thing that could happen to us." Izuku worried.

"All right, but you asked for it." Kara pointed out before putting up her fists.

"(I have a bad feeling about this.)" Izuku thought.

Kara move her body back and forth like a boxer in the ring, she's confident of beating this pretty-looking new girl for being an idiot to challenge her to a fist fight, as she threw the first punch at Diana she dodge it easily much to Kara's shock.

"Again." Diana said seeing her punch was sloppy.

Kara was starting to get a little annoyed of this girl and try another punch only for Diana to catch it moving up and kick Kara in the stomach that force her back only two feet. Diana notice that her strike did little to Kara even though she was holding back her super strength, Kara blew the large bang of her hand and dust herself before charge at Diana. The Amazon Princess ran a little up the wall and over Kara going behind her with a kick to the back, this angers Kara as she throws more punches at the tanned beauty and keep missing as Diana dodges them.

"Why don't you just stand still?" Kara angered as she continues throwing her punches.

The fight seems to be one-sided with Diana easily dodges Kara's punches until her fist finally made contact to her stomach that was so powerful it sent Diana flying through the classroom wall.

Everyone gasps and Kara became very worry that she might've hurt the girl more than she attended to as she walks toward the hole in the wall.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh. I'm so sorry, are all—" Diana screamed of a war cry as she launches herself out of the wall and tackled Kara to the ground and punches her a few times through the wooden floor.

"She's alive!" The short girl screamed.

Diana continuing punching Kara until the punk girl kicks her off and the Amazon Princess lands on the short girl's desk as the former jump in fright running away to a corner, Diana grab a stack of books from the closest shelf and threw to Kara who picked up Jessica's desk using it as a shield and threw it at Diana.

Izuku and the other girls, except for the purple hoodie girl as she is aw of the fight with stars in her eyes and the elegant girl is powdering her face not caring about the fight, were all scared and worry that those two might end up destroying the school if this fight gets out of hand the longer this goes on.

"Huh, Izuku, did you know Diana is that strong?" Jessica asked.

"More than you know." Izuku answered in fear as his body starts to glow a little green with electric sparks.

Diana quickly reach for her backpack and threw her tiara at Kara hitting the head which stun her for a moment as the tiara returns in Diana's hand and she puts it on. Kara regain her thoughts, she and Diana glares at each other with intense anger, then they charge toward each other while screaming ready to end this fight with a punch. However, their clash never happens when Izuku suddenly appear between them and caught their fists mid-way creating a small shockwave, this is a shock to Kara as she didn't think her punch would be block that easily.

"Stop this, you'll destroy the school if this keeps up." Izuku said groaning a bit from the pain of catching their fists.

"He's right, fighting is never the answer." Jessica added as her green ring glows projecting a broom.

"Yes, the answer is… running away!" The short girl panicked as she puts on a put-together yellow and black armor and pushing some buttons on her wrist before shrinking down and fly out the window only to smack against the glass a few times.

Then the fight continues on with Kara trying to punch Izuku though he dodges the strike while running away from the angry punk girl and Diana tackles her to save her first male comrade, Kara pushes her off and charge to throw a punch only to hit Jessica's green shield.

"Teacher's coming." The elegant girl alerted while still doing her make up.

The others heard this and quickly try to clean up the classroom: Jessica using her ring to make a bucket to pick up the trash, Kara tries to put the broken shelves back together, Diana putting the books back in the shelf that is not broken, Izuku putting up the desk back in their positions, the purple hoodie girl runs around putting the mess away, and the short girl still tiny putting the pens and pencil in a cup.

The elegant girl was just about to put on a lipstick, she sees the other's effort is gonna be wasted and in more trouble with the principal. She puts away her hand mirror and brings out her wand as it glows glittering pink.

"Pu moorssalc siht naelc! (Clean this classroom up!)" She chanted a magic spell that cleaned up the classroom instantly right before the principal comes in seeing everything is in order.

"Is everything alright in here?" The principal asked.

"Mmm-hmm, yes, Principal Chapin." The elegant nodded blinking innocently as everyone nodded.

"Alright, good. I forgot my keys, and Izuku, Barbi found this in the cafeteria figured this might be yours." Principal Chapin handed Izuku his hero mask as he realizes it must've fallen off during the food fight.

"Th-Thank you, sir." Izuku said nervous as he took the mask and Principal Chapin leaves the classroom.

"A-ha! I knew it! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! I knew you were super!" The purple hoodie girl declared.

"I knew the minute I saw you dent that car door because no ordinary person could possibly slam a door that hard." She pointed at Kara.

"And then when you spilled all those weird metal things on the bus, I knew there was something weird going on with you, too." She pointed at the short girl making her scared/nervous.

"And then you, all of a sudden, had your backpack, and I was like, "That's weird."" She said to the elegant girl as she does her nails.

"And then I overheard you talking to that cute boy about some Corps things and some ring and I knew something was up." She pointed at Jessica.

"So, I decided to start a food fight so that we all get detention together, which totally worked. And then you two!" She poked her finger on Diana and Izuku's nose, which makes him blush.

"I really didn't have any idea about you two until you threw that tiara and the principal giving you that mask which I quickly piece them all together that you two are the newly heroes that defeat that slimy mud monster yesterday, making you two Deku and Wonder Woman! I totally wasn't expecting that, but it's a huge bounce! Anyway, my plan was that you'd all keep fighting once we got detention and all get so worked up that you'd be forced to reveal that you're super and guess what, so am I! Originally from Gotham City, the one and only, Batgirl." The purple hoodie girl pulled her shirt pretending to be a cape.

"Umm, you know could've thought of way to bring us together without getting in trouble like that." Izuku pointed out.

"Okay, so I didn't thought things through. I'm Barbara Gordon, but you can call me Babs as well." Barbara introduced herself.

"Huzzah, Izuku! We have found a sister-in-arms!" Diana excited as she hugs Barbara in one arm.

"Not exactly how I wanted to make new friends on the first day of school, but I think I'm okay with it." Izuku said walking up next to Diana.

"Yes, given the task by the mighty Zeus himself; for it is our quest, our crusade, our destiny to bring the Amazon way of peace and prosperity to man's world. Not only that, but Zeus has also spoken to me that it is Izuku destiny to become this world's Symbol of Peace and Hope when he summoned him through his bolt of lightning!" Diana explained heroically.

"It's true, and that lightning also caused my memory lost too." Izuku exclaimed.

"At first, I feared that I have to carry on this burden alone, but I have Zeus's Champion by my side and a sister as well!" Diana hugged Barbara which she snaps out of her overjoy shock fantasy.

"No, no, no, no." Barbara pulled herself out of Diana's arms.

"Five sisters, and a champion!" Barbara gestured at the other girls.

"Uh, nope. I use my powers; I get in trouble. Every single time." Kara stated.

"Not me, I'm not fighting anyone." Jessica declined.

"Sorry, I'm an artiste, not a police office." The elegant girl said, not interested.

"Um, I'm not really that good at it." The short girl said nervous. Then Diana slams her desk spooking her.

"Coward! I speak of destiny, the same mantle of greatness the gods bestowed upon me and Izuku, they have also bestowed upon you." Diana believed.

"And I can understand that being hero may sound scary at first considering the risk they have to take in order to save so many lives, but that what it means to be a hero. To face the fears head on and always keep on smile even when things may look grim like it comes to natural disasters, catastrophic accidents, and other bad things that happens almost every day. Life is always unfair, but that's why it's up to people like to help everyone believe that there is always hope and never giving in the darkness." Izuku said with a proud smile as everyone seem to be mood a little by his speech, even Kara was impress making her think there's no to this guy than meets the eye besides stopping her punch earlier.

"As much as I love a good heroic speech, I believe Diana may need to pass on as a normal teenager than just looking the part." The elegant girl pointed out.

"Yeah, Barbi only helped her with the clothes." Izuku mentioned.

"Wait, Bari, as in Barbara Minerva?" Jessica asked shock.

"Yeah, she helped got us these clothes when we were at the mall and also the reason why we were late." Izuku explained.

"Do you all know her?" Diana asked curious.

"You could say the whole school knows her." The elegant girl said.

"Okay, tell you what: you guys give being a team a teensie try, Diana and Izuku can teach us how to be heroes and you can teach her how to be a normal teenage girl like with makeovers and stuff. Deal?" Barbara asked.

"Who am I to say no to a makeover?" The elegant girl agreed to join in.

"I hope you find the experience thrilling, uh…"

"Zee Zatara, but you'll know more later." Zee winked making Izuku blush.

"…I'm Karen Beecher, and I would like to join too." Karen said softly.

"Good for you, Karen. I'll try too, but only to support and encourage Karen's brave decision." Jessica said.

The only one left is Kara, trying to pretend not to be interested but with everyone looking at her for an answer.

"Fine, whatever." Kara shrugged.

"Yes, it's settled! Super awesome super heroness, here we come!" Barbara excited as she pulls everyone into a group hug.

"(It looks like things are going to be interesting.)" Izuku thought smiled.

* * *

**KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

**I have decided to post the new chapter of this story today for a special reason.**

**Izuku and Diana have met their new hero friends though in a messy way with the fighting and nearly destroying the classroom, but everything worked out in the end as they're now going to learn on what it means to be a hero while Diana learns more about being a normal teenage girl and hopefully Izuku will be able to keep himself calm with being the only male of the group.**

**KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Finding a New Home and Hero Introduction**

After meeting their new hero friends in detention on the first day of school, Izuku and Diana will try their best on helping them learn on becoming a heroic team though Izuku himself isn't sure if he'll be much help as well, but that won't stop him from trying and will learn how to control his own powers too. He remembers what Diana told him that his right arm was badly broken and bruised from using it the first time against the mud villain yesterday.

But first thing first, they have to find a new home to live in.

"Okay, you guys already know Normal Teenager Lesson #1: Dressing like one." Barbs pointed out.

"It was Diana's first time being in a clothing store since she's from an ancient immortal warrior tribe on an isolated island." Izuku said.

"And you already know Normal Teenager Lesson #2: Never reveal your secret identities and background or say stuff like "By the white bread of Zeus!" or something like that." Barbs added.

"I think I already said something like that, but Barbi didn't took it seriously." Diana mentioned.

"Yeah, she doesn't take most things seriously unless it involves her own popularity." Kara rolled her eyes.

They make a stop at the first building which is a tall building that is similar to the one Zee said she lives in with her father though her building is much taller and a little bigger, they check at the available apartment building while they continue Diana's lesson on being a normal teenager.

"Lesson #3: Your phone is your life. Pics, emails, texts, shopping, social media, every single bit of knowledge mankind has ever known." Barbs showed Diana the phone and scroll through everything which causes the Amazon girl's eyes to swirl in dizziness.

Izuku is outside on the balcony seeing the view of the city being great, but suddenly felt a strong shaken as he looks down seeing a training moving past them and when a few sunlight hits a building close by, it's reflected off toward where Izuku is almost blinding him.

"I think this is too bright." Izuku exclaimed.

"I guess this won't do, otherwise you could've touch something unexpected." Zee said.

"Like what?" Izuku asked.

"Oh, nothing for you to worry about." Zee winked, making Izuku blush.

After going through four more buildings in the city, Izuku and Diana couldn't make their decision feeling they're not getting the home feeling from any of them and the prices are too expensive for them to pay consider they don't have much money. Then Diana remember something she forgotten, and they went back to the old abandoned house the two newly heroes slept in to get it.

"You two actually slept in that?" Karen asked concern.

"It was the only building I could find for me and Izuku to rest after defeating the mud with his tornado punch!" Diana explained.

"I still find it hard to believe that this plain-looking guy actually changed the weather with a single punch." Kara said.

"Yeah, I'm finding it hard to believe either." Izuku chuckled nervous.

"Uh, it looks like this building has been on sale for a year now." Jessica said reading the signs on the yard.

"Really? This place is big like my new house, but it doesn't look too expensive either." Barbs pointed out.

"Although they could've at least keep the place cleaner." Zee disgusted of the dusts and dirty spots on the house.

"Maybe they gave up on the place since no one could ever buys it." Karen guessed.

"Ah-Ha! I have found it!" Diana come out loud, spooking Karen a bit hiding behind Izuku.

"Uh, Karen… it's okay." Izuku said with his face blushing from having a girl so close to her. Karen realize that she is clinching to a boy and quickly separate herself while blushing.

"(Whoa, I was so close… to a boy.)" Karen thought embarrassed.

"What's in the bag?" Izuku asked curious.

"Well, after we defeated the mud monster, one of the teens I saved gave me this saying it was on the boat we arrived in and said some weird things like "having more bling" or something." Diana explained, trying to understand what that word means and show them what's inside the bag.

To their shock, there are dozens, if not, more golden coins shiny brightly from the sunlight.

"Oh, fuck…" Kara gasped.

"Fuck? What does that mean?" Diana asked.

The girls plus Izuku blushes a bit and look at Kara for saying one of the inappropriate words out loud as the super strong girl smiles nervously and shrug for her way of saying sorry.

"We'll worry about that later but look at all this gold you have!" Barbs squealed.

"I learned that gold is very valuable from my island, it is something men would be overcome with greed." Diana mentioned.

"Don't worry, I'm sure not all men are like that and they only need to survive on everyday stuff like food, paying the bills, and having a roof over our heads." Izuku pointed out.

Diana look back at the old house and to the bag of gold, then she gets an idea.

"Why not live in this house?" Diana suggested.

"Are you serious?" Zee asked.

"Yes, I believe this house will serve as a good home for me and Izuku, plus I find to be more settle than the ones you showed us." Diana believed.

"I can see that, with a cleaning and decorating, this will make a suitable home." Izuku nodded.

"Alright, I've always wanted to see if I can turn something ugly into a thing of beauty." Zee accepted the challenge.

"Just make it that it'll blame us." Kara joked.

"And you guys can definitely buy all the things you need for your house because each of these gold coins about worth $25,000 and there appears to be 200 which equals up to $5,000,000!" Barbs gasped and everyone minus Diana shock.

"Whoa, that's… really a lot." Izuku shocked.

"Does this mean we can buy the house?" Diana asked, hoping that's the case.

"Like Barbs said, yes." Izuku nodded.

"Yes, we now have a new home!" Diana cheered pulling Izuku into a hug with his face on her breasts making him blush again.

"Great, and it's your turn to help train us to be heroes!" Barbs cheered.

**(On Top of a Tall Building)**

The five girls are standing as Barbs is getting excited waiting for Diana and Izuku who are in their hero outfits to begin their lesson, though they couldn't help but stare at Izuku weirdly seeing his costume as their focus are mostly on the head part seeing the bunny ear-like things on his head.

"Huh, why are you all looking at me like that?" Izuku asked, feeling weird for being stared at by some girls.

"Dude, what is with the bunny ears?" Kara asked, mimicking her fingers on her head.

"Yeah, does your powers also include the abilities of rabbits?" Jessica asked curious.

"To be honest, I don't really remember about my costume and I think the ear… things are supposed to be someone's hair style." Izuku explained.

"HAHAHA! Who in the world would make their hair like bunny ears!" Kara laughed.

"I don't know, I think they're cute." Barbs complimented.

"I have to agree, you make a heroic cute bunny." Zee flirted, walking to Izuku and swirling her fingers on Izuku making him blush like crazy before returning to the other girls.

"We will talk about Izuku's headpiece later. Now if we are to be a team, then we must know your skills and abilities." Diana said before turning to Jessica.

"You! Name, rank, skills!' Diana asked.

"Uh… Hi, you all know my name is Jessica or Jess for short, I'm a cadet in something called the Green Lantern Corp. And… oh, boy. Well, see, I was given this power ring by these weird aliens." Jessica tried her best to explain about herself.

"Aliens? As in real-life beings from other planets and beyond the stars!" Izuku asked exciting.

"Yes, the aliens I work for are sort of like space cops and they patrol these different sectors of our galaxy." Jessica turned to Diana who is confuse of her explanation.

"You know that, the whole thing is really complicated. I can make stuff with this ring." Jessica demonstrated as her ring shot a green light that instantly turns into a potted plan surprising everyone.

"That is so cool! Do a pogo stick." Barbs asked and Jessica made a green pogo stick. "A burrito." Now it's a burrito.

"A mucho margarita" Izuku cut off Barbs's request by placing his hand over her mouth.

"I think we get the picture. This would mean through your imagination alone that you can create just about anything from everyday objects to weapons, maybe even trapping your enemies inside a prison-like box, there is also the possibility that you could use the ring on yourself to make yourself stronger, faster, and other means on creating things with the ring. You also mention that you got it from alien space officers meaning that your ring allows you to space travel as well." Izuku mumbled on and on, emitting a dark creepy aura of his mumbling which weirded the others out except for Diana.

"Whoa, and I thought I talk a lot." Barbs said, not sure if she should be impress or finding this a little creepy.

"That's how Izuku shows one of his amazing talents such as using his mighty mind." Diana said proudly and Izuku snaps out of his thoughts.

"Oh, sorry about that." Izuku apologized while scratching the back of his head.

"It's okay, I kinda get most of what you're saying about my ring, but I don't believe in violence because I want to help settle things in a peaceful way." Jessica stated.

"Admirable and a kind soul. So, how shall you be known as?" Diana asked for Jessica's hero name.

"Green Lantern. Kinda comes with the ring." Jessica said as she uses the ring to change her outfit in a black and green skintight super suit that shows off her impress curves with the arms and legs being white, green highlines on her hair, and a Green Lantern emblem on the chest and her right eye.

Izuku is glad that he's wearing his mouth-guard mask to hide his face that is slowly turning red.

"Good, and you, Batgirl?" Diana moved to Barbs.

"I can do all sorts of cool stuff. Even though I don't have any alien rings or anything, but I'm really good at figuring things out and I make the coolest bat gadgets, like this Bat barometer and this glow-in-the-dark bat staff." Barbs bragged on as she changes into her hero costumes while Izuku looks away not wanting to peek on a girl changing her clothes.

"And these Bat grappling hooks that I was totally this close to using when Batman was fighting Professor Pyg on the roof of this building, but then Robin showed up, and Batman had to save him, and you know how that goes. And I never actually got to show him how they work, and I never even got to him face-to-face, but that's a whole different story, so I"

"You lack focus." Diana stopped Barbs from continuing on leaving her confuse as Izuku laughs silently thinking she's almost like him.

"So, I take it you can do more like what you did back at the classroom?" Izuku guessed as he and Diana move to Zee.

"Indeed, I can. You can call me the mysterious, the fabulous, the awe-inspiring… Zatanna!" Zee used her magic wand to change into an elegant magician outfit with pink magic exploding like fireworks.

"Impressive, do you have other skills?" Diana asked.

"I can turn a red heart black, ever seen a jumping jack?" Zee showed het magic skills with the cards. "Go ahead, check behind your ear."

Diana reach for her left ear and gasps upon finding a card the Zee just made it disappeared before her eyes.

"What sorcery is this?" Diana gasped.

"Wow, you must really be skilled and talented to wield real magic powers." Izuku complimented.

"Why, thank you, little bunny. I might put on a private show just for… you." Zee teases giggling as Izuku blush a little while she pulls a really long rope of handkerchiefs.

"I have seen enough, though you possess great quantities of style, you must learn to channel your magic into a cause. Our cause, and I'm afraid this uniform will not suffice. Think of another." Diana lectured.

"What?" Zee slightly angered that her outfit is not enough.

"Try a cape." Barbs suggested, giving the magic girl an idea.

Diana and Izuku went to Karen who is tapping the gauntlet of her suit.

"I recall your suit shrinking you into the size of a bee, you actually made that yourself?" Izuku impressed.

"Yes, I have… but I'm still working out the kinks." Karen said before pressing a button to shrink herself like she did in the classroom.

"The wings aren't supposed to buzz like that. I'm working on rocket launchers, but they malfunction, and I originally made this suit was supposed to make me grow bigger so people would notices me. Instead I ended up being even smaller and invisible than before." Karen explained and disappointed that she tech isn't working right and thinking about going home.

"Don't feel bad, Karen. I think you're amazing to make a suit like this, and there are plenty of advantages of being small." Izuku comforted.

"Deku is right, you possess far more strength than you know. You simply lack confidence, little Bumblebee." Diana encouraged.

"Thanks, though I actually prefer to be called the Indestructible, Gamma Phase, 1000 K"

"Bumblebee." Diana decided and not wanting to listen to the full, long name.

"Trust me, it's way better." Barbs whispered to Karen.

"And if you think about it, bees are more fierce than you think." Izuku said, Karen smile a little.

"And you." Diana said to Kara. "We've seen your incredible strength, is there anything more you have to offer?" She asked.

"Not to you, I'm no hero, "Princess." That racket's for chumps." Kara scoffed.

"It's because you're afraid of getting in trouble, are you?" Izuku said.

"What? You calling me a coward!" Kara glared.

"Of course, not! It just you mentioned about that back at school, and I figure it has something to do with people calling you're a troublemaker." Izuku jumped nervous as he holds up his arms in defense.

Kara just look at Izuku for a second and huff looking away.

"You could be the greatest hero the world of man has ever known, beside Izuku becoming the Symbol of Peace entitled by Zeus himself." Diana believed though Kara doesn't seem to think so.

"You simply lack the proper motivation!" Diana grabbed Barbs and threw her far away and high much to everyone's shock.

"Have you lost your mind?!" Jessica gasped.

"WHY DO YOU TAKE THINGS TO THE EXTREME?!" Izuku panicked, but the Amazon Pricness pay no attention to either of them.

Barbs continue flying across the city until she's falling toward the concert screaming for her life until she got save and brought back to the others by Kara.

Kara now wearing a blue long sleeve shirt with red 'S' inside a red diamond and yellow color within on her chest, a red short skirt with a yellow belt, a red cape, and red boots.

Izuku is very thankfully that his mask doesn't show his blushing face, otherwise Kara would've beaten him to death for that.

"Okay, fine. I am a superhero, all right. So, what?" Kara admitted.

"Again! Again, again, again!" Barbs excited that her life was in danger and got saved by her new super friend.

Everyone is relief that Barbs is safe, and Kara is finally ready to get started on the hero training.

* * *

**KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

**Today is the One Year Anniversary of the DC Superhero Girls 2019 since it started, I've decided to make this new chapter in honor of that.**

**Izuku and the girls have finally started their hero training to learn on what it means to be a hero and working together to accomplish greater things than one can do alone, but it won't be easy they'll have to pull as much weight as possible to show the world that they can be great heroes too.**

**KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hero and Normal Teenage Training**

After Kara admitted that she's a superhero calling herself Supergirl, the female heroes and Izuku are now standing in the one place that is to be great use for their training with no one around or accidentally hurting anyone: the Metropolis Junkyard.

"I was kinda expecting to in some kind of secret gym or something." Kara said, unimpressed of this.

"Ugh, I conjured a new outfit to hang out in a junkyard?" Zee complained. Her new hero outfit is a black skintight suit with a white 'Y' across her body, purple legging and black boots. She also has an astounding cape with a purple interior and a raspberry color pendant above the small window showing her cleavage.

"I know it doesn't look like much, but we want to train as much as we can without hurting anyone nearby. Just ignore the smell and focus on reaching your goal." Izuku encouraged.

"Which we totally are!" Babs excited.

"Soldiers!" Diana called out getting their attention as she marches in front of them with Izuku.

"Our mission is to save the world of man." Diana said.

"That's right!" Barbs excited.

"In order to do that, we must learn to save man himself!" Diana pointed at the five mannequins as they will be use as people for the training.

"Um, I think those are ladies." Karen said seeing the female shape-like features.

"Diana, I think I would like to go first." Izuku volunteered.

"Are you sure? You still have no remember of your former life." Diana worried.

"Don't worry, I think I'll be okay. Back at school, I was able to use my power without hurting myself like what happened with the slime monster, I might be able to understand more of my power through this." Izuku explained his reason.

"Well very, show us what you got." Diana believed in Izuku's bravery.

Izuku start in a running position waiting for Diana to start the test. She threw a tire plate at the tall pile of broken cars as the impact from her strength causes it to tremble down to the citizens dummies, and Izuku starts to remember the energy rush coursing through his body when he saved that little girl and stopping Diana and Kara from fighting each other. This also made Izuku think about how much power his body can handle with the number eight popping in his head.

"**One for All 8%" **Izuku charged at the dummies to begin his rescue training.

Izuku start by jumping at the falling white car punching it away from one dummy before picking it up, then Izuku hurry to save the other three dummies from being smashed by a red car. He saw one last dummy just twelve feet away and a bunch of the other broken cars still coming down.

"(I only have one shot!)" Izuku thought determined to save the citizen.

Izuku quickly threw the four dummies in the air and slide toward the one quickly grabbing it and jump toward the car using it as a platform to launch himself onto the other cars to grab the other dummies and then launch himself again right in front of the girls holding onto the citizen dummies and all the cars crashes down.

Izuku gently put the five dummies down showing not a single one of them has a scratch and saw the expression on the girls like Karen almost fainted from seeing Izuku doing so amazing, Jessica blush a little though smile, Zee smiles greatly like she has just witness a performance that blew her away, Kara was shocked of how well the little nerd did, and Barbs' smile was wider than Zee as her eyes widen of exciting joy. Diana was the proudest of them all as she was glad that Izuku was able to do so well on his first try through training.

"Well done, Izuku. You have not only shown strength, but you appear to have shown great reaction and analyzing the situation." Diana said hugging Izuku with his face press against her breasts making him blush and mumble.

"Seeing you perform like that must mean your memories are returning, now it's time for you all to show me what you got!" Diana said to her friends.

"And we will, darling, but first I think you should let our green bunny friend breath." Zee stated.

Diana was confuses of what Zee mean until she looks down noticing Izuku's color is looking slightly pale.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I was just so proud of that accomplishment." Diana apologized as she pulled Izuku away.

"Th-That's fine, no w-worries." Izuku stuttered with his eyes spinning.

**(Music: Get Your Cape On, DC Superhero Girls Gen 1 Theme)**

Diana stock up the cars again for Kara's turn who is a little nervous as she is surrounded by at least fourteen dummies, but she shook the nervous out knowing she will do great like Izuku. The Amazon girl made the cars tremble again and Kara shot up throwing a powerful punch that blew away all the cars, Kara smirks thinking she did okay until she saw the looks on her friends' faces and Diana's disappointing look. Kara look down gasps upon seeing all the dummies were destroyed by the pieces of the cars.

Izuku did some thinking and felt a lightbulb pop above his head, he walks over to Kara giving her an idea of how to use her powers to protect the dummies.

Supergirl retook her test and this time when she flies to the cars, she grabs two of them and put them together like shields bouncing a few of them away while making sure the citizen dummies are okay. Then she uses her super breath to blow falling cars away just for a moment for her to use the cars to push the citizens away before all the cars came crashing down.

Kara look over the cars seeing all fourteen dummies are okay much to her relief as Diana gave her a thumb up and Izuku clap his hands with a smile that made Kara blush a little while looking away.

**(Comic Book Store)**

"Normal Teenager Lesson #4: Pop Culture." Babs dragged Diana into a comic bookstore with the others following her.

"Culture? Is she kidding?" Zee unimpressed.

"Everyone has their own different cultures, it's not exactly a bad thing to love comic books." Izuku said as he pulls up one and Barbs suddenly grabs it with a gasp.

"O-M-No way! It's the super-rare Batman giant super-special with limited edition pull-out Batman poster. I would kill for this!" Babs smiled.

"Have you learned nothing? We must protect the innocent, not engage in needless slaughter over material goods." Diana reminded her.

"Diana, she didn't really mean kill anyone." Izuku said.

"It was just an expression, saying things you don't really mean." Jessica explained as they walk outside, and she see a burrito cart.

"For instance, if you are hungry, you might say "I'd kill for a burrito." Now you try." Jessica said.

Diana took a moment of herself and walk to the burrito cart.

"I will kill you for a burrito!" Diana yelled, scaring the burrito man as he runs away. "Accept my payment or die!" She chased after him.

The girls and Izuku gasps as they start chasing her, though Izuku stop noticing some of the other teens are wearing some green googles.

**(Junkyard)**

Next up is Zee's training to rescue the citizen dummies from being crushed into a cube. Before she could do her magic, Izuku tap her shoulder and show her the old coin behind the ear trick telling if she can do something like that to the dummies. Zee seems to get the idea and starts performing her magic in a big lightshow with sparkles and pink aura shining around her as her eyes glow too, then she forms a pink glowing tentacle stopped the machine. Zee notice her friends are shock and look like they're in pain because Zee couldn't save the dummies if she hadn't showed off until the magician girl move to her right revealing all four of the dummies in one piece surprising even Diana and Izuku smiles glad that his advice worked.

Next up is Karen's training, her job is to protect the dummy with a steak on its face by Jessica (thought she gag of the meat because she's a vegetarian) from the angry bulldog that Kara is holding back with a chain collar. Izuku gave her a few ideas like exploring the dog's weakness like scratching behind the ear, Karen gulped but put on a brave face as she shrinks down and ready her missiles. Kara let go of the dog as he charges at the little yellow girl, Karen press the buttons to launch her missiles, but they didn't launch at all and the mad dog barking at her causes her to fly away in fear and completely forgetting about Izuku's advice.

Karen is panting on Diana's shoulder while watching the dog trying to rip the stake off the dummy making the Bumblebee faint as Izuku gentle tap his finger on her back, then everyone gasps as the dog ran off with the steak and the dummies head forcing them to chase after the dog.

**(Salon)**

"Normal Teenager Lesson #26… uh, what are we doing again?" Babs confused as she dips her feet in warm water as the other girls are getting pampering save for Izuku and Kara sitting in the waiting corner.

"Pampering ourselves. Isn't it relaxing?" Zee said enjoying her treatment.

"An important part of being a teenage girl is taking care of yourself." Zee explained.

"And in the of man, the toe-nail is the point of focus?" Diana asked.

"Precisely. Isn't this fun?" Zee smiled.

"Such enormous calluses. Time for the big gun." One Salon woman said pulling put a polisher.

"Weapon!" Diana pulled out her Lasso of Truth and chase the employees while her friends try to stop her. Izuku saw and wanted to help, but he saw a new glance of Zee's panties and froze with his face turn steaming red.

**(Junkyard)**

"Now remember, you are to avoid the citizens while rescuing the cat from the tree. Four of them are the villains with red 'X' on their faces, so take them out." Izuku instructed Barbs.

"Got it!" Babs nodded and swoop into the test moving pass and under the citizens and spotted two dummies with the red x marks and threw a grenade that blew them up and got the stuff kitty down.

Babs cheers for her success, but it was short live when Izuku points at the villain dummies down along with some of the citizen dummies too.

"Oops." Babs shrugged nervous and Izuku facepalmed himself.

Jessica is next and her training is to battle a monster, a crane construction machine driven by Babs, while saving the dummies but Jessica refuse to use violence due to her nature and Izuku got an idea.

"Try capturing the monster." Izuku said.

Jessica thought about it, knowing it wouldn't mean fighting the monster for the most part, so she put the dummies in a green safe pushing it away then turn to the crane machine wrapping the mouth part in chain pulling it as Babs tries to fight it. The Batgirl loses her grip letting go of the lever and the mouth part hit smash Kara down as the others got worry, but the Kryptonian girl lift the mouth part off showing she is okay.

**(Music End)**

"Still don't think fighting is never the answer?" Diana asked with a raise eyebrow and Jessica looks down in shame.

**(Movie Theater)**

"Normal Teenager Lesson #86: Romance." Babs whispered as they watch a romance movie.

Most of the girls are enjoying it except for Kara snoring from the boredom of the movie and Izuku is sleeping as he is having trouble staying awake during the movie.

"What is happening?" Diana asked.

"Aidan just realized he can't live without Caitlyn, but Alexandra is telling him that Caitlyn won't text until tomorrow, because that's exactly what Michael didn't do to her when they broke up. And isn't it all just so sad and beautiful?" Karen explained quietly exciting.

"Save for Izuku, teenage males are so confusing." Diana commented.

"Tell me about it." All hero girls replied.

"Uh, what?" Izuku woke up a little.

"Oh, it's nothing little green bunny. Just go back to sleep." Zee leaned Izuku's head on her shoulder making the other girls save for Kara jealous.

Then just when the scene shows the couple in the movie are about to kiss.

"Beware Caitlyn! Aidan attacks!" Diana jumped at the screen slashing it into pieces as the other fail to stop her.

"Let's face it, she is just not getting." Kara pointed as they exit the theater.

"No! I am not giving on this team." Babs refused to see this end.

"She's right, it's only been a day since we started training. I'm sure there is something that can Diana have fun." Izuku also refused to give up.

Then Karen got an idea of going to the peer where the carnival is. And it's working, Diana is loosen up form her warrior training as she tries out different games, eating her first pizza and getting tangle with the stretchy cheese causing everyone to laugh and Diana laughs also finding this funny. They rode the roller coaster, dance near a girl playing her guitar as Diana and Izuku dance together almost like a couple which made them blush and look away. Then they enter a photo booth taking pictures together making a good memory of Diana and Izuku's time with them.

As they walk together, Izuku notices more teens wearing those strange goggles he saw before.

"Hey Babs, what's with those goggles?" Izuku asked.

"They're called Lex-Goggles made by Lex Luthor himself, they're the newest headwear that lets them explore the internet and watch videos." Babs answered of what she heard.

"They seem to be addicted." Izuku said seeing one teen with the goggles bumping into a light pole without even noticing it.

"I'm sure they're okay." Babs said, but she does admit that the teens are acting a little strange then the group stop.

"Ladies and Izuku, after a night like tonight, there's only one thing that can cement this friendship. Frosting." Zee said the last part in a song, and they see a restaurant that most of them know.

"Sweet Justice!" Kara, Jessica, Karen, and Zee cheered going inside while the three newbies of the city just stood there.

"You guys do not want to miss this." Kara said as she drags them inside.

Inside the little restaurant is full of pink colors with pictures of all kinds of desserts and the people here are loving it with kids and teens hanging out together.

"Wow!" Izuku amazed of the place.

"How did I not know this?" Babs asked herself, seeing all the sweets and made eye contact with a blonde boy working behind the counter.

"Hey, guys. So, what's the haps, what's poppin', what's the latest? Can I get you something sweet? Sure, hope so, 'cause that's what we have. It's sort of our specialty." The blonde asked in a fast tone.

"Hi, Barry." The four girls greeted.

"So, what'll it be?" The usual? The usual? The usual? The usual? The-whoa, you guys are new." Barry said to Izuku, Babs, and Diana.

"Hi." Izuku greeted nervously and Zee steps in.

"Babs will have the candy cake triple ripple tower with the rainbow sprinkles, Diana will have the death by chocolate." Diana hold up a spiked mace and Zee push it away. "Figure of speech, Diana. And Izuku will have the heroic assemble mint red swirl."

Barry duck down to the counter and brought out the desserts quick in a second.

The group sat down in the table eating their sweets except for Diana who is nervous about eating her first sweet.

"Don't worry, Diana, it's not poison." Izuku assured.

Diana touch her dessert with her tongue and suddenly her mind is becomes widen of the sweetness flavor of the ice-cream, then she gobbles down eating every bit of the ice-cream and put the bowl down as she gasps.

"Never have I tasted such wonderment. More, I must have more of this magical concoction." Diana said and look down at Karen with her strawberry milkshake. "Do you intend to eat that?"

Karen didn't had a chance to answer as Diana just took her milkshake drinking it all down, Jessica pushes her pie to her knowing what's going to happen next and the Amazon Princess devour all of their dessert and suddenly drop her face in the bowl.

"Diana, you okay?" Izuku asked, worry that she might suffered a sugar crash.

"Sisters!" Diana screamed spooking Izuku.

"This food is more delectable than ambrosia, this place is more perfect than Elysium. I declare that we must celebrate our every future victory here and thus!" Diana suggested heroic and dramatically.

"Sweet Justice for the win!" Babs cheered.

"I do not know what that means!" Diana also cheered making Izuku chuckles.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" A man asked getting the hero team turn their attention to a man and his wife talking to a robot?

* * *

**KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

**Izuku and the girls seem to be doing a little well with their training though not all of them pass, and they had some fun at the carnival together for Diana's first experience as being a normal teenager then went to get dessert. Hope you all like how I made the training a little different than in the cartoon show, and next chapter they're going to enter their first fight to save a sweet shop but will see it's easier said than done.**

**KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hero Team Battle for the Sweets!**

Izuku and his new hero super friends were enjoying their nightly dessert together until that was interrupted when they heard a man yelling, they turn to see it's the manager along with his wife arguing with a robot.

"We turned down the offer. Get out of here, please." The manager begged.

"We said we wouldn't sell. Barry, go get our lawyer." The wife ordered as Barry quickly ran out the shop.

"This is confusing, why would robots want buy Sweet Justice?" Jessica asked as the other and Izuku are just as confuse.

"Attention, citizens. This business or dwelling has been categorized for immediate destruction." The robot in front informed as they came in, ignoring the owners' begging and everyone gasp.

"By the order of the City of Metropolis, you must vacate before structure removal begins. You have 30 seconds to comply." The robot warned and the customers starts panicking as they run outside.

"What should we do?" Kara asked nervous.

"What can we do? They're city robots." Zee pointed out.

"Izuku, what should we-wait, where is Izuku?" Diana asked as she notices Izuku isn't with them anymore.

"Maybe he went to the bathroom." Barb guessed as to calm herself down from the sudden situation.

"You have 15 seconds to comply." The robot said.

"Comply this!"

The robot suddenly got kicked so hard that it was sent flying right out of Sweet Justice to the other side of the street, along with all the other robots that were caught in the shockwave from the kick.

The hero girls gasp when they see Izuku making a little hero landing and in his hero costume.

"There's nothing to worry about, you want to know why? Because I am here!" Izuku smiled as the citizens and the managers as they smile feeling safe.

"Sir, Ma'am, how long have these robots been trying to take your shop?" Deku asked.

"For at least a few weeks, they've been trying to take our shop with offers we turned down, but they just keep coming back." The Manager answered.

"We don't know why the city want to shut down our shop, everyone loves coming here even the Mayor." The wife added.

"Do you know who made these robots in the first place?" Deku asked another question.

"The only one we can think who is very smart to make robots like them is Lex Luthor, but he would never do any harm to our city consider the good he has done for the city." The Manager mentioned.

"Is that right?" Izuku wondered if there's something else in this situation with the robots.

Then he notices some of the robots are getting back up.

"Stay here and lock the doors. I'll deal with them." Deku said before charging outside.

"Citizen who fail to comply with the city's order with face immediate arrest." The robot warned and they brought out their weapons.

"City orders or not, no one should have the right to take things that means something precious from innocent lives and I don't believe this order from the city at all." Izuku stated.

"Well said, Deku!" Wonder Woman entered the scene along with the girls in their hero costumes.

"It matters not if these villains are protected by man's law. Our mission is to protect the innocent and that is what we must do. For this is our time!" Wonder Woman declared.

"Oh yeah, let's kick some robo butt!" Supergirl excited.

"I'm sure we'll be okay; I mean there aren't the many of them." Bumblebee pointed out.

Immediately after Karen said that, a few dozen more robots came out and surrounded the young heroes pointing their weapons at them.

"Never mind…" Bumblebee shocked.

"Maybe there's still time to reason with them." Green Lantern suggested, a little scared of seeing so many robots.

"We can't back down now! Batgirl, can you hack into the robots' system and shut them down?" Deku asked.

"I could, but I need to be directly plunged into one with my bat-laptop." Batgirl said pulling out her laptop.

"Alright, Bumblebee you help her while the rest of us fight off these bots." Deku ordered.

"A good idea, now let's fight!" Wonder Woman declared as they charge at the robot.

Supergirl slams her fists to crush one robot, grabbing it to spin around fast then let go for the broken robot to crash into a few other robots and fly toward a group of robots knocking them down like a human-rocket bowling ball. Wonder Woman punch through a robot and kick it away before doing she jumps doing a tripe backflip and slams her foot on another one, her instinct kicks in as she turns around seeing one robot with a saw about to cut and she caught the arm, ripping it off and stab the robot with its own saw.

Zatanna perform a spell that made ten robots float in the air and positioning them upside-down, aiming their heads to the ground.

"What comes up must come down. **Mals meht nwod drah!**" Zatanna chanted as she moves her arm down and the robots follow crashing right into the ground.

"Feel my exploding batarangs!" Batgirl shouted as she threw four at each robot piercing their metal body, then they got electrocuted and shut down.

"Or feel my electric batarangs, that works too." Batgirl shrugged and quickly duck to dodge a saw attack and kick it a few feet away.

"Shouldn't you be hacking into one of the robots by now?" Bumblebee asked as she flies around one robot as it tries to smack her.

"Oh, right!" Batgirl remembered and one robot came next to her, thrown by Supergirl.

Batgirl quickly got to work as she pulls out a connection wire plugging one end to her laptop and handed the other end to Bumblebee as she flies inside the robot and plugging it in for Batgirl start typing as if there is no tomorrow, the data stream start pouring in and saw a familiar symbol on the screen.

"Hey guys, it says here these robots were made by Lex Luther." Batgirl informed.

"The fuck?! Why would a billionaire like Lex want to destroy Sweet Justice?" Supergirl asked disbelief as she smashes around robot.

"The manager said he was the one who made them." Deku mentioned before slamming his foot on the street causing a part of it to raise up causing the robots standing to be sent in the air and he charges at them with a mighty swing kick that send them flying miles away.

What Deku didn't realize is that he is now using his One for All power up to 12% and battling the robots have suddenly his body some muscle memories as his movements are like he done this before.

"Can you shut them down?" Bumblebee asked.

"I can try, but no worries. I've totally been studying computers for years and I can hack into anything." Batgirl bragged and type on her keyboard fast trying to find the system to shut down all the robots.

Green Lantern pushed back two more robots and notice three more of them are heading and jumps in front of the sweet shop, making a green light giant shovel under the robots and catapult them over the store and crashing into some garbage.

"Hey, Greeny girl! These guys aren't actually people, you don't have to hold yourself back." Supergirl pointed out as she slams two robots into each other.

"I just don't want to get in trouble with the authorities for damaging their properties." Green Lantern stated.

"Seriously?" Supergirl rolled her eyes.

"Jessica, you must learn that words of reason cannot help solve every problem." Wonder Woman lectured, kicking a robot away.

Bumblebee is trying to make herself brave to fight the robots as she tries to fire some missiles at them, but unfortunately, they didn't work again and she got scared flying around while a robot is chasing her.

"Batgirl, are you done yet?" Bumblebee asked panicking.

"Don't worry, it won't be long now." Batgirl smirked as she just need a few more seconds.

"I think you should hurry. More robots are coming!" Deku alerted, pointing toward at least twenty more robots coming.

"Okay, hurrying up!" Batgirl started typing faster and sweating a little.

Then suddenly, from inside and at the back of Sweet Justice the three robots that Green Lantern threw earlier as the people started to panic and one robot prepare a laser blaster.

"Batgirl, hurry!" Green Lantern begged.

"Aaaaaaand… done!" Batgirl pressed the enter button and a second later, all the robots within the area around Sweet Justice shut down including the ones inside the sweet shop.

However, the laser blaster still fired knocking the sign off the building spinning and falling toward Batgirl.

"Batgirl, look out!" Deku shouted and dash toward the bat heroine. He pushed her out of the way for the sign to crash onto him instead.

"DEKU?!" The girls worried as they rush over to him, Supergirl remove the sign showing Deku is unconscious with a little blood stain from the inside of his mask.

"Deku." Wonder Woman sobbed as she hugs him.

"Damn…" Supergirl shocked.

"Damn? Is that all you have to say? Why didn't you stop that sign from falling on Deku?" Wonder Woman asked angry.

"Well, excuse me, Princess. In case you didn't notice, hippy girl was the one who threw the robots instead of smashing them." Supergirl pointed the blame on her.

"Hey, I wasn't the one who didn't shut down the robots sooner." Green Lantern glared at Batgirl.

"The firewall in the robots' system was a little harder than I expected. I mean they were made by Lex, one of the smartest dudes on the planet." Batgirl stated.

"I still find it hard to believe Lex would actually want to destroy Sweet Justice." Zatanna said.

"Or maybe you were trying to show off like a little brat you all are." Diana snapped causing the others to gasp. The Amazon Princess soon realize this and felt ashamed.

"I think we should thank them later." The manager whispered to his wife.

"Yep." She agreed, they soon close up shop and left for home.

"Friends, I didn't mean to say that." Diana apologized.

"No, I think you're right." Karen said as she took off her suit and them it in her bag. "We were never meant to be heroes, especially me." She walked away.

"Bumblebee, wait." Barb tried to stop her, but Karen didn't listen.

"Well, I for one, concur with Karen. I never wanted to do this in the first place." Zee said as she changes into her normal looks and walk away.

"I knew this stupid ring would lead to violence and destruction." Jess sadden, taking off the ring and walking away.

"Wait, friends, don't go." Diana begged while still holding Izuku.

"Like I said, trying to be a hero is for chumps." Kara walked after changing out of her hero costume leaving only Diana and Barb with the unconscious Izuku.

"Diana!" A woman shouted.

"Oh no." Diana feared as a misty cloud came in and clear away revealing several tall muscular female warriors.

"Uh, Diana?' Barbs wondered what's going on.

"Barbara Gordon, meet my mother." Diana gestured as her approaches them.

Diana's mom is a tall, taller than Diana about a foot, strong woman with long blonde hair and hold eyes also having the matured beauty look. She wears a golden armor with an animal fur cape hold together by a small white star bundle and a small gold crown on her head. Breasts sizes: M-cup.

"Dude, your mom looks like a final boss." Barb gasped.

"I am Hippolyta, Queen of Themyscira. And you, young lady, disguising yourself as a warrior, entering the tournament of Athena and Aphrodite against the wishes of your Queen, leaving Themyscira without my permission." Hippolyta angered.

"Wait, you suck out? I thought it was your destiny to save the world of man." Barb shocked that Diana had actually lied about her mission.

"This insolent child has no such destiny. She has brought shame upon her people." Hippolyta glared at her daughter.

"But… but what about"

"Save your words, Barbara. There's no changing my mother's mind." Diana stopped Barbara from mentioning Izuku being Zeus's champion, her mother would brush that off as a lie.

"Take Izuku home and tell him I said goodbye." Diana cried as she walks with her mother to the boat.

Barbara is now all alone with Izuku, looking sad as she dream of being a superhero and forming a superhero team with her new friends have been crushed in a single night as she looks down at Izuku wondering how heartbroken he will be when she tells him the bad news. She took out her phone and start her dad to come up her up and drop Izuku off at his house.

**(Barbara's Room)**

"Are you sure it's okay to leave your friend like that?" James asked.

"Don't worry, he just slipped on a banana peel. He'll be totally fine." Barbara said, trying her best not to look sad in front of her dad.

"Okay, have a good night, honey." James said, giving her a kiss on the forehead and headed for his room.

"Night, dad." Barbara sighed as she closes the door and lay on her bed, listening and singing a sad song on her radio then her tablet vibrated as she's getting a video screen call from Harleen Quinzel. She answers it knowing it is her best friend in Gotham City.

"Babsy!" Harleen greeted.

"Hi, Harlene." Barb said.

"So? Statue update, please. How's the new dig? Come back to Gotham, I miss you!" Harleen cried.

"Oh, I miss you, too. Metropolis is lonely." Barb sighed.

"Oh, that bad, huh? Oh, Babbly-boo. I hate being apart, if I had to do it all over, I'd have done more to keep you here. Best friends, they're worth fighting for, you know." Harleen advised strongly, then there is a police siren from the background.

"Listen, kid. I gotta run, Gotham stuff." Harleen rolled her eyes laughing.

"Gotham stuff." Barb chuckled a little.

"Love ya, Babsa-dabsa-doo!" Harleen kissed the screen and hang up the call.

After hanging up, Barbs got off her bed and walk over the mirror looking at herself sad and saw the picture of her and the others taken from the photo booth at the prier carnival and she decided that enough with the moping mood because she wants to get her friends back together and save Diana from being gone forever.

Barb put on her Batgirl costume and head out on her Bat-scouter heading to all of her friends' home except for Izuku, she tries to talk to them one by one in person but they just shut the door in her face before she could the first few words. Then she decided to use her computer to hack into their phones to call them.

"I'm not talking to you, Barb." They said at the same time.

"Guys, don't hang up." Barbs begged.

"Give us one good reason not to." Kara said.

"Because I need you all to fight!" Barbs said, and the others were about to hang up. "Plus, the alarm will sound again." They groaned as they have no choice but to listen.

"Look, I know not all of us wanted to be heroes, but two of us did." Barbs showed them the photo.

"Diana and Izuku. We don't have to choose to be heroes, but they were determined to be heroes together and saw the heroic spirit in us. But now Izuku is out and Diana's super scary warrior mom is dragging her back to her crazy magical island forever. Now the one of us who knew for sure she wanted to be, she's the one who doesn't have a choice and Izuku will never see her again too." Barbs said taking a little breath before continuing.

"They wanted to save everybody in the whole entire world. And now, Diana needs saving. You don't have to be heroes if you don't want. You don't have to fight. And Izuku did said that being heroes isn't easy like everything else in life, but you can fight for this one time because Diana is our best friend and best friends are worth fighting for, you know?" Barb determined, but no one responded until Kara spoke.

"_Yeah, you cut out for a second there. Can you repeat all that?"_ Kara asked and Barbs groan slamming her face on the keyboard.

**(With Izuku)**

We see Izuku still on the bed knock out on his bed where Barbs left him, he groans a little in his sleep.

"Diana…" Izuku said softly as a sudden lightning bolt struck down from outside the window.

* * *

**KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

**I decided to do a new chapter of this story because it has been two years since the first show of the DC Superhero Girls as a Theater short and I consider it to be the first episode.**

**The hero team disbanded, and Diana is being force back to her home island probably forever as Barbs will gather the team again to save her, and Izuku will catch up to them soon with a little help from high places as he will get more than a heal from the head.**

**KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


End file.
